sweet morning -taohun-
by RDTSDY
Summary: Tao yang mempunyai hadiah spesial untuk Sehun. Hadiah apa itu? Crack Pair TaoHun not HunTao Don't Like Don't Read


Sweet Morning

Main Cast: Huang Zi Tao

Oh Sehun

D.O Kyungsoo

Genre: Romance,Drama

Rated: T

Summary: Tao yang mempunyai hadiah spesial untuk apa itu?.Crack Pair TaoHun not HunTao. Don't Like don't read ^^

Warning: Crack Pair,Gaje,OOC,alur berantakan,Typos bertebaran dan lain-lain.

N/T: Ini FF hanya request dari Eonnie ku tercinta,yang tidak suka diharap tidak usah membaca dan satu lagi ini CRACK PAIR bukan OFFICIAL PAIR :3 *capslock diijek Kris* saya nggak terima Bash dan Flame karna saya sudah bilang DON'T LIKE DON'T READ jadi kalau anda masih nekat resiko ditanggung masing-masing :v. Para pemain bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini mutlak dan sudah dipatenkan milik saya XD. Jika tidak suka ceritanya dimohon untuk tidak membacanya. It's YAOI STORY. Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Ӝ

~RDTSYD~

Ӝ

Terlihat seorang namja tampan dan manis sekaligus sedang berjalan sendirian dipagi hari yang terlihat cerah ini, namja yang mengenakan seragam sekolah khas anak Senior High School itu terlihat sangat bahagia entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini.

"Pagi Sehun"namja tampan nan manis itu menghentikan langkahnya untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang memanggilnya saat ini.

"ouh Kyungsoo hyung,pagi"ucap Sehun-namja tampan nan manis- sambil tersenyum cerah pada namja yang sekarang sudah berada disampingnya itu.

"hei kau terlihat bahagia sekali,ada apa?"tanya namja yang Sehun panggil dengan sebutan Kyungsoo hyung tadi.

"aku?tidak apa-apa"jawab Sehun sambil menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya imut.

"terlihat sekali jika kau sedang berbohong"Kyungsoo menyenggol pelan pinggang Sehun.

"ingin bercerita?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"sepertinya tidak"Sehun meleletkan lidahnya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"yakk Sehun tunggu aku"teriak Kyungsoo yang segera berlari mengejar Sehun yang sudah duluan memasuki area kawasan sekolah mereka.

"tidak mau"Sehun masih terus berlari dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyungsoo sampai dia tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

'Bughh'

"aww"ringis Sehun sambil memegangi pantatnya yang mencium lantai.

"kau tak apa?"tanya seseorang didepan Sehun.

"aku ti_ eh Tao hyung,kenapa kau ada disini?mana orang yang kutabrak tadi?"tanya Sehun pada namja didepannya dengan muka yang kelewat polos.

Namja didepan Sehun hanya bisa menautkan alisnya bingung sampai akhirnya dia tertawa pelan setelah mengerti betapa polosnya ucapan Sehun.

"yakk hyung kenapa kau tertawa?"Sehun mulai mempoutkan bibirnya saat melihat namja didepannya malah mentertawakannya.

"kau ingin tau siapa yang kau tabrak? Dia ada disini"namja yang Sehun panggil dengan nama Tao itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"hah?jadi yang kutabrak tadi itu kau hyung?ahh hyung~ maaf"Sehun memegang lengar kekar Tao sembari mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"hahaha,tak apa"Tao tersenyum lembut sambil sesekali mengusap rambut Sehun pelan.

"hei hei hentikan itu,ini area sekolah area untuk belajar bukan area untuk bermesraan"teriak Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Tao dan Sehun.

"kau mengganggu hyung"Sehun kembali meleletkan lidahnya kehadapan Kyungsoo.

"yakk Sehun kurang ajar sekali kau"Kyungsoo yang berniat ingin memukul kepala Sehun langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat dia merasakan ada yang memegang lengan bagian kirinya.

"Soo baby ayo ikut aku"ucap orang yang memegang lengan kiri Kyungsoo dan tanpa izin langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauhi Tao dan Sehun.

"yakk Kkamjong lepaskan aku"Kyungsoo terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman orang yang dia panggil Kkamjong tersebut sampai akhirnya mereka berdua hilang ditikungan koridor menuju lantai 2.

"Hun?"panggil Tao yang langsung saja membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Tao.

"ne hyung"jawab Sehun.

"aku punya hadiah untukmu"ucap Tao sambil tersenyum misterius.

"apa itu?"Tanya Sehun kelewat antusias.

"kajja akan aku tunjukan"Tao mulai menarik tangan Sehun meninggalkan lantai koridor 1 dan berjalan menuju arah yang dia ketahui adalah arah menuju kamar mandi.

"kamar mandi?"tanya Sehun bingung.

"yuhuu~"dan setelah itu Tao menarik Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyeretnya kesalah satu bilik kamar mandi yang kosong dan tak lupa Tao menguni pintunya dari dalam.

"jadi hadiahnya apa?"tanya Sehun masih kelewat antusias.

Tao tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun ,dia hanya tersenyum lembut dan secara perlahan mulai memajukan bibir peachnya memdekati bibir mungil milik Sehun.

Tao menggesekan pelan kedua hidung mereka sebelum akhirnya dia mengecup pelan bibir mungil milik Sehun,Sehun yang mengerti apa yang akan Tao lakukan padanya mulai mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya dileher jenjang milik Tao.

Tao mulai mencium dengan pelan bibir mungil milik Sehun, berusaha ingin menciptakan suasana seromantis mungkin dengan kekasih tercinta,saat dirasa suasana sudah mulai berubah menjadi lebih romantis, Tao mulai mengecup pelan bibir atas dan bibir bawah milik Sehun,tak hanya mengecup bibir mungil Sehun ,kadang Tao juga melakukan sedikit remasan dengan bibirnya di bibir mungil Sehun. Memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan posisi yang lebih mulai menjilat pelan bibir Sehun pertanda dia meminta Sehun untuk membuka mulutnya, dirasa Sehun mulai membuka mulutnya, Tao mulai menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membelit lidah milik yang mulai terbuai dengan ciuman yang diberikan Tao mulai meremas-remas pelan rambut hitam legam milik melakukan ciumannya dengan sangat pelan berusaha membuat Sehun menikmati ciuman yang sedang mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

Merasa hampir kehabisan nafas Sehun mulai memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang milik Tao dan dengan sedikit tidak rela secara perlahan-lahan Tao mulai menghentikan gerakan lidahnya yang sedang membelit lidah Sehun dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua secara perlahan.

"ini hadiahmu"ucap Tao sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun.

"hadiah yang sangat istimewa"ucap Sehun sambil menundukan kepalanya untuk menghalang rona merah dipipinya.

"mau lagi?"goda Tao sambil mengacak-acak pelan surai pirang milik Sehun.

"dasar pervert,ini di sekolah"ucap Sehun dengan bibir mungilnya yang dipoutkan lucu.

"bagaimana jika pulang sekolah, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah lebih dari ini"ucap Tao dengan smirk yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"yakk jauhkan pikiran kotormu itu, kita masih di sekolah"Sehun masih terus mempoutkan bibirnya dan ditambah dengan pipinya yang merona itu terlihat sangat mnggemaskan dimata panda milik Tao.

"secara tidak langsung kau mau melakukannya asalkan tidak di sekolah, so honey I'm waiting for you in my bed~"goda Tao kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dibilik kamar mandi.

"yakk pervert Zitao"teriak Sehun yang Tao yakini bisa terdengar sampai ke luar kamar mandi.

"hahahaha"dan tawa Tao lah yang Sehun dengar untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya dia juga pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi.

END

Yeeeeeee~ selesai, aku tau ini cerita'nya gaje,,Buat Eonnie Wu Asih permintaanmu sudah aku kabulkan :D dan maaf saja jika ceritanya gaje XD. Dan soal french kiss itupun aku cari di google, jujur masih belus bisa bayangin *efek terlalu polos* dan semoga kau suka ceritanya walau aku tau dari lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam kau tak menyukai cerita ini *Gaje kumat* oke cukup sekian dan byeeeeeeeeee~

Riview please :D


End file.
